


Clickbait

by deardandelion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: HEADBAND GUY LMAO, M/M, Sibling Incest, chapter 3 is the best chapter literally just read that one, do not come @ me you've been warned, he's also kinda got the hots for his big brother, he's underage you read the warning, im begging u, pls get my jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardandelion/pseuds/deardandelion
Summary: Please don’t wake up, mom.  Please don’t wake up.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 99
Kudos: 389





	1. just a daydream

**Author's Note:**

> this tag deserves more guilty, confused, slutty baby hop, and i'm here to supply. enjoy. ;)

_ I’m not a kid anymore, I’m not a kid anymore, I’m not a kid anymore. _

The words flitted inside Hop’s mind, everything and everyone around him a constant reminder that he was, in fact, a kid. But he’d show them, wouldn’t he, because what did definitely-not-kids do in their spare time? Watch porn, of course.

Hop’s little fingers quivered even typing the word ‘porn’ into Gloomgle, about all he could manage. He wasn’t sure he’d ever really  _ needed _ to watch porn, because most of the time, all he needed was a brief touch to send him flying. He was at that  _ lovely _ stage in his teenage years where someone looking at him funny permitted him to pop one. He scoured the links for a moment, eventually returning to the top of the page and clicking the most popular one,  _ Eternatube _ . Surely he’d be able to find something to get him off- considering just about anything would.

Hop wretched at some of the most obscene video titles he’d ever read,  _ attached to the most obscene videos he’d ever seen, _ his subconscious added. He searched despairingly for one that wouldn’t cause him to be sick. Ideally, he didn’t want to be cleaning both cum  _ and _ puke off of his clothes. After clicking through several pages of videos and closing out dozens of popup advertisements, Hop was ready to give up-- until his eyes landed on the final video on the current page. There were two men in the thumbnail, and one had an almost concerned look about him; One that made Hop click almost immediately. He silently cursed himself for caring so much, like, who clicks on a porn video just because the actor looks worried about something?  _ Me, apparently, _ Hop thought.

Hop’s palm lazily rested between his legs, rubbing back and forth gently in an attempt to exercise whatever self-control he possessed. Neither man’s face was shown, both blocked by a big, gaudy, blurry circle. Hop only sighed in defeat.  _ Did I seriously get clickbaited on Eternatube?  _ Just as he was about to throw in the towel and click off, the more sturdily built man let out a noise that sent shivers down Hop’s spine.  _ Why? _ He thought.  _ Why do I feel like I’ve heard that before? _ Maybe it was just his imagination. Yeah, yeah, that’s all it was. Imagination.

Hop decided he’d keep watching, interested to see if the man would exhibit any other familiar behavior. As he watched he examined; Just like he did in Trainer’s School, he examined every little thing the video had to offer. The less-interesting man was skinnier, but a little taller than the latter. He wore some kind of weird headband that drew out a giggle from Hop each time it was focused on. Hop wasn’t sure if those pointy teeth were real or not, but the other man in the video seemed to enjoy them. Ah, yes, the mystery man. His neck was covered in little bites that almost looked like he’d been bitten by a vampire, and Hop took pleasure in the sight of his smooth, tan skin covered in such marks. His hair was long, and it flowed past his shoulders and down to his back, and every time he leaned forward it would fall forward and tickle the other’s face. Hop wondered what that felt like; Someone as pretty as this mystery man pinning his arms above his head, looking down at him with some kind of devastating glare Hop could only imagine, thanks to that big ugly blur. He had no idea how much he fancied long hair on a guy until now. In fact, he’d only known one guy who fits the type; His big brother Leon, adorned with perfectly smooth and naturally purple locks that fell to the small of his back. Leon, who was built strongly from all the equipment he kept in his room. Leon, who somehow made a lot more money than any past champion ever had. Hop’s chest fluttered with envy just thinking about the life Leon had, and how badly he wished for it to be his someday. Though, he enjoyed living vicariously through him, too, because if anyone deserved that kind of life, it was his big brother, Leon. But wait a minute.

Oh, no.

Oh,  _ fuck. _

That noise again.

This time, Hop let out a noise of his own, absentmindedly. It was just now that he realized what caused it; It wasn’t his overbearing hormones or the noise the actor made in itself-- No. It  _ was _ the actor. Hop had just now noticed, after daydreaming about Leon while watching this stupid porno, that the actor looks  _ so _ much like his big brother he could  _ be _ his big brother. And that noise he made; It sounded familiar because it  _ was _ . There was no doubt about it, that long-haired beautiful man Hop had drooled over in this video was Leon. 

Hop’s immediate reaction was to lock his Rotom Phone and toss it off the side of the bed. He lay there for a moment, completely breathless, eyes wide and fixed on the ceiling. His previously occupied mind was now full of nothing but Leon.

_ Oh my god, I’ve really seen Leon’s dick. I’ve really heard the way he sounds when he cums, and the way he’d treat me if I was the one undern---  _

_ No! I can’t be thinking this, I’m a good little brother. I’m sweet, I’m innocent, and I’m-- Just a kid. _

Hop’s thoughts ran wild, not stopping for a moment to let him breathe. Yet, despite all of this guilt, all of those disgusting feelings building up inside his chest, Hop was trembling. Not from the shame, or the cold hand that was now wrapped tightly around his own cock, but because he was so,  _ so _ turned on. He’d been involuntarily excited plenty of times, but never like this. Never so hot he felt like he’d been running a fever. Never so wet as if he’d just been hit by a Bubblebeam. Never so,  _ so _ intoxicated with the image of his older brother. 

Hop’s phone was back in his free hand now, and the more he watched, the further away he slipped. He had one foot over the line by now, and was just about ready to say  _ fuck it  _ and cross.  _ Cross over into the land of creepy weirdos who got off thinking about their big brothers,  _ he added.

He was sliding his hand up and down incessantly, in time with the way the porn Leon would flick his wrist. He imagined what it would feel like if his big brother was here to take care of him like this. Leon’s big hands encasing Hop’s smaller ones, teaching him just how to do it  _ right _ . Hop’s eyes squeezed shut, thighs clenching together when he found that little sweet spot he liked. Each time he brushed over it, he moaned breathily, praying to  _ Arceus _ his mother was asleep by now.

Video Leon swore under his breath and Hop keened, desperate to hear it again. Leon just sounded so  _ hot _ uttering those words while he was eight inches deep inside someone else.

“No,” Hop whined. “I… Can’t…”

He felt himself nearing the edge, and he so badly wanted to cum, but he felt like he couldn’t; Like he  _ shouldn’t. _ This wasn’t just someone he’d never have to look at again. It wasn’t a random guy he’d never have to worry about interacting with face to face. No, this was Leon, his big brother Leon. This was the same Leon he idolized, the one he promised he’d always give his full support. And now, he was Leon, who Hop would never be able to look at the same way again. The second his eyes fell on Leon’s pretty long hair, he’d see it dangling in his eyes from above, and when he looked into those big, golden eyes, his daydreams of what they’d look like peering down at him would resurface.  _ I’m so done for,  _ Hop thought.

He was rutting against nothing now, both hands gripping the sheets to keep them from touching his aching cock. His phone lay flat on the pillow next to him, and much to his trepidation,  _ or not _ , he could still see and hear it. It was nearing the end now, the longest and most agonizing twenty minutes of Hop’s life almost through. However, his suffering was far from over.

Video Leon was laying on his stomach now, the headband guy’s cock fitting into Leon’s hand like it was made for it. The blur was still there but from this close-up, Hop gazed into those blurred out, golden-yellow eyes and whimpered something fierce.  _ Please don’t wake up, mom. Please don’t wake up. _

Leon’s voice rang in Hop’s ears like the sweetest thing they’d ever heard. He was stroking generously, and for the first time Hop saw what Leon’s hand looked like without that stupid glove. It was so big, and his fingers were so long and pretty and Hop could only dream of all the places he wanted to feel them. He was so far gone, it didn’t occur to him that  _ maybe _ he should quiet down a little, for his own sake. But video Leon was not cutting poor Hop a break, spewing out profanities and encouragements so that headband guy would just  _ cum _ already, and it was making Hop lose it in every single way. Hop decided to put in his headphones and immerse, turning the volume up so that it was deafening. He could hear Leon clearly now, and if he wasn’t sure it was him before, he was now. That was Leon’s voice, Hop had just not recognized how much he loved it until now.

“You’re so close,” Video Leon muttered. “I can feel you.”

A drawn-out whine escaped Hop, likely louder than it needed to be. He imagined Leon saying those words to  _ him _ , egging  _ him _ on, making  _ him _ come apart underneath him. 

“Come on,” Video Leon teased. “Don’t you wanna cum for me?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hop rasped, in time with the headband guy.

Hop wasn’t looking at the screen anymore, only listening to the filthy words pouring out of Leon’s mouth. One of his hands finally let go of the sheets, red from clutching so hard. It was like Leon was talking to him like he was right _there_ , and it was _his_ hand making Hop feel this way. _Just a hand, too._ Hop thought. _I’m pathetic._

Both feet were over the line how, and there was no going back. There were no longer any pure, fleeting gazes at his big brother, and no more traditional Leon bear hugs without the dancing thought of being buried underneath all that weight. There was no more innocence left. It was all thrown out the window the second he was  _ clickbaited _ .

“Leon,” Hop moaned breathily, repeating the name like a chant. “Please.”

His pace only escalated as video Leon’s did, earning choked-out moans from the other in the video. Hop longed for it to be him that Leon was drawing the noises from. He’d say,  _ “You sound so pretty like that, little brother,” _ and Hop would lose his  _ mind _ , kind of like he was doing now, crying out for his big brother to make him cum at two in the morning.

“Ah,” he panted. “L-Leon, please Leon.”

Just like that, all the vocabulary tests he’d aced at Trainer’s School had been reduced to dust, the only words escaping him,  _ Please  _ and  _ Leon _ .

Video Leon somehow knew exactly what Hop needed to hear to push him over the edge, and he said just that.

“Pathetic,” he whispered. “You can’t even show me what a good little whore you are, can you?”

At this point, Hop was breathless and void of any reason  _ not _ to ruin his favorite t-shirt with cum stains. He hopelessly fucked up into his hand, pretending it was Leon’s hand, or Leon’s  _ mouth _ , taking perfectly good care of him while he tears him apart with just a few words. 

“Yeah,” Hop mewled. “M’ your good little whore, Leon.” Though he wasn’t even sure what Leon meant, he was infatuated with the sound of it.

Leon could say anything and Hop would eat it up.

Just as video Leon began speaking again, Hop’s fingers ghosted over that sweet spot, and he was gone. His delicate hand became dowsed in an excessive amount of warm stickiness and he  _ hated it _ , but as he watched video Leon bring his own stained hand to his lips, he decided he didn’t mind it too much.

Hop whimpered and shook from the aftershock still running through him, and took it upon himself to find more of Leon’s videos-- if there were any --for future reference. He scrolled to the video’s description, careful not to hit play and get wound up again. There was a single link posted there:

_ www.eternatube.com/dandelion _

Click.

_ You must have an account to subscribe to Dandelion! _

Hop whined in protest. “Guess I’ll have to make one, then.”

____________________________

Eternatube Notifications:

_ Hello Dandelion, you have a new subscriber. _

_ Meet _ **_Clickbaited._ **


	2. make a wish and blow

Nothing was the same after that night. Hop lay awake until the sun came up, obsessing over what he had just done.  _ Did I really just get off to my big brother? _ Not only that, he  _ enjoyed _ it, he  _ loved it _ . He had never felt so intensely hot and so pliant, helpless, and at the hands of Leon, no less. It was just Hop and his mind, and that  _ video _ . That damned video, the one that would taint poor little Hop’s thoughts for the rest of his life. 

About a week later, his new nighttime activities became routine. Every night he’d log on and watch the video again and again, and bring himself over breathlessly, crying out for Leon to come and make him feel better. He knew it would never happen that way, and he could only imagine what it would be like, but that never stopped him from playing it out inside his head. One week on the dot, Hop noticed something. An email, from his newly created  _ Eternatube _ account.

**Eternatube Notifications**

_ Hello Clickbaited, Dandelion has uploaded a new video. Stream it now! _

The words stuck in his brain;  _ Stream it now! _ Now, now, Hop wanted to watch it right  _ now _ , and it was only five p.m, his mother still awake, probably finishing up her dinner and sitting down to watch her evening TV programs. He whined quietly, almost like he was cursing himself for acting this way, and sauntered his way over to close his bedroom door. After flipping the lock sideways, he plopped down onto his bed and gave in. Clicking the link in the email, his fingers shook, his little thighs shook, his whole body  _ shook _ in anticipation. He just about drooled, thinking about how Leon was active enough in the porn community that he had  _ just _ made this video, and Hop was going to be one of the first to see it.  _ Maybe that’s why he’s always so busy. _

_ First Time _

**by Dandelion;** _ uploaded 10m ago! _

Hop’s trembling fingers tapped play, and he scrambled for his headphones to keep the noises out of Mom’s ears. His thoughts ran wild for a moment, thinking about the title before the video even started.  _ What if my first time was with Leon? _

The video began, and there was another man there again, but this time his face was not in the frame. Another thing was different, though, and Hop’s breathing began to escalate as he realized it. 

There was no big ugly blur.

_ Leon’s face was right there. _

Clear as day, Hop could see the way Leon’s bangs fell into his eyes, and he could watch the way his expression shifted. Leon was always quirky and animated when he talked, but when he was talking like  _ that _ , it was a whole new level of  _ hot. _ It was one of those POV videos, Hop’s brain helpfully supplied, and Leon was talking all dirty to the other man, and he sounded  _ sexy _ , and Hop was nearly about to lose it without so much as a brush of his palm between his legs. 

Leon teased so smoothly, like it was his job.  _ Well, it kind of was his job,  _ Hop thought. The words poured out like milk into a cup of fresh coffee; So smooth, and each one made Hop feel lighter and lighter.

“Not used to someone else’s hands here? Or here?” Leon mumbled. “Just your own, huh.”

“Nnh-” Hop whimpered, hand shoved between his legs for something, anything, friction, _ please. _ “N-No.”

Leon played out his words longer than usual, his voice mellow and calm, a stark contrast to the words rolling off his tongue.  _ God, Leon really knew how to drive a bitch mad. _ He fluttered his eyelashes a few times, before baring his tongue and leaving a tiny lick right at the tip, careful not to let it linger too long.

“Bet you never had someone’s mouth on you, either,” Leon continued with the teasing, just a small lick where it feels the best, only to pull back and flash a grin when the other would squirm beneath him. “So needy.”

Leon had always had a habit of denying others of the things they want, like a rare League Card, or maybe an endorsement for the gym challenge, or in this case, well-- Hop wasn’t shocked, to say the least. This time, though, he liked it. He liked feeling powerless, and like the only thing that could make him feel better is  _ Leon _ , and even though he’s not really there, Hop just wanted him to  _ give in _ .

Hop’s hand was pumping up and down relentlessly by now, so quickly his wrist nearly gave out.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll think about giving it to you,” Leon’s hand was lazily stroking that cock, the one that looked a little too similar to headband guy’s, and the other didn’t say anything at all. However, Leon seemed to react, and Hop realized that’s how these videos worked. They were  _ meant _ to be watched with the intent to put yourself in them. Upon his understanding of this, Hop began to speak, quietly, in desperation that he couldn’t be heard. His breathing was the loudest thing of all as he gasped for air like he’d just been drowning.  _ Yeah, drowning in Leon. _

“I want-- You, Leon,” He whined. “I want you.”

Leon seemed to respond, almost, and it made sense in the context of what Hop had just said. 

“Mmh, huh?” He tilted his head to the side in a teasing manner. “What do you want me to do? Be specific.”

Hop was flying, nearing his edge with every word and every touch. Inevitably, he decided with what little control he had, to slow down his pace to match Leon’s. He lay there, touch-starved and writhing, begging video Leon to just  _ touch him _ . When Leon moved his hand, hop did too. When Leon’s tongue flicked over that spot again, Hop’s index finger mimicked the movements in time. Hop wondered what a tongue really felt like there, what  _ Leon’s  _ tongue really felt like there.

He responded to Leon’s previous demands, “I want your mouth, Leon, please.”

“You want this?” Leon pressed a finger to his lips smugly, smirking when he saw the other’s face, Hop assumed. “All you had to do was ask.”

Hop silently prayed that Leon couldn’t hear him, for god’s sake, because the things he was saying were way too on point. The moment Leon’s mouth was wrapped around-- presumably, headband guy’s --cock, Hop had lost it. Leon looked so  _ pretty _ with his lips stretched around it, and one that  _ big, _ too. He had no problem swallowing it whole until Hop couldn’t see it anymore, and when his lips touched the skin on the other man’s hips-- Oh,  _ fuck. _

Leon’s eyes were watering, cheeks puffed slightly as he adjusted, and that gaze was piercing holes through Hop.  _ It could pierce holes through anyone. _ Hop found himself cumming again, with the sight of Leon’s mouth stuffed full of cock, eyes peering up to look at the camera, fluttering closed and open again like he was asking if he looked pretty like that.

_ Yes,  _ Hop thought.  _ You’re so pretty, Leon. _

Hop panted softly, unable to watch the rest of the video with the state he was in. He clicked it off, scrolling down to the comments to see if there were any posted yet.

_raihottie:_ _damn leon u rly know how to do it_

_ raihottie: gonna be feeling that shit for weeks _

_ dandelion: shut up u know u can have it whenever u want it ;) _

Hop felt something in his chest-- not the butterflies or the aftershock, no, it was jealousy. Hands still trembling, he took a deep, shaky breath before posting a comment of his own.

_ clickbaited: never wished to be someone else so much in my life. _

_ clickbaited: you’re so beautiful, i wish my first time could be with you, too. _

Hop was still panting, breaths becoming successively longer. He hesitantly clicked post, hoping it was impossible to tell who was behind  _ Clickbaited. _ _ And it was, right? Yeah, it was. _ Leon would never know. Despite that, Hop’s familiar feelings of disgust still washed over him. He shouldn’t be doing this and he knew it.

He hurried to the bathroom to clean up before it hit that gross kind-of-dry-but-not-dry stage and became too cold for comfort. When he was done washing up, Hop skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was finishing up the dishes. 

“Oh, Hop!” She called. “Come here, will you? I’ve got news for you!”

Hop’s heart began to beat out of his chest.  _ Please don’t say it. Please don’t say it. Please don’t say it. _

“Yeah?” Hop prayed to the legendaries that his mother didn’t hear the little break in his voice when he responded.

“Leon called,” She beamed with excitement. “He’ll be home tomorrow.”

Hop felt like he would explode. He knew someday he’d need to bag up all of his frenzied thoughts of Leon and pretend everything was normal, but he didn’t expect it to be so  _ soon _ . The frantic feeling in his chest consumed him as it grew stronger and stronger. Tomorrow, he’d have to face Leon. Hop would look right into those twinkling eyes and see nothing but the way they looked glazed over with lust. He’d see that hair-- that pretty hair --and remember thinking deeply about threading his fingers through it, tugging on it for stability. And don’t even get him started on those  _ hands. _ Those hands and those lips,  _ god, those fucking lips _ . Hop wouldn’t even be able to look at those lips without dreaming of the way they wrapped perfectly around--

“Hop?” Hop’s mother flailed her hand about, looking concerned. 

Hop was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of her voice, and he attempted to laugh it off so she wouldn’t worry. She wasn’t buying it, but she didn’t force it out of him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked. “You’re usually so excited when Leon comes.”

“I am!” Hop answered quickly. “It’s just… been a long time is all.”

“Right,” she replied. “And I’m sure your brother will be delighted to see you after all this time. Moreso than usual, that is!”

Hop’s heart fluttered in his chest.  _ Leon _ would be excited to see  _ him? _ Hop laughed quietly to himself.  _ He had no idea.  _

Hop made his way back upstairs, in search of an escape from the big stink he just made over something _definitely_ _not worth it_. Sliding back into the comfort of his bed, he pulled out his phone.

“Hey, Rotom,” Hop’s voice was monotone. The Rotom inside Hop’s phone blinked its eyes curiously, asking for a response. “Kill me.”

Text appeared on the screen. 

**_Can’t do that, Hop. Then you won’t get to see Leon tomorrow!_ **

“Perfect,” Hop chuckled. Rotom didn’t seem to understand. “Nevermind, Rotom. I’m just joking with you.”

The Rotom went back into hiding, and Hop checked to see if he had any missed notifications. Text message from Victor, Gloria liked your photo, and--  _ oh. _

**Eternatube Notifications**

_ You have a new message from  _ **_dandelion_ ** _. _

“Fuck,” Hop sprung up abruptly, hand reaching up to tug at his hair.

_ Was this real?  _ He thought.  _ This cannot be real. Does Leon message everyone? He must message everyone. _ Taking a deep breath and swallowing his frets, Hop clicked  _ open. _

**_dandelion:_ ** _ hi there, thank you for the love on my new video, and the subscription, too! i couldn’t help but message you and let you know that i do requests-- free of charge, too, because i’m not in it for the money. i’m in it to give my fans what they want. so if you have anything to recommend, please let me know. i don’t know you yet, but i like you, clickbaited. i look forward to your response. ;) _

Hop’s mind raced back and forth, searching for an answer to the burning question stuck in his throat.  _ Why?  _ Hop knew more than well that Leon was a crowd-pleaser, living for the praise he received in return, but this? Leon could make so much more money off of a personal request for a video, but he didn’t care. Or maybe he did, but he only messaged the people he  _ really _ liked.  _ Oh, god. Leon can never, ever know about this. _

**_clickbaited:_ ** _ oh, wow, this means a lot, dandelion. but you see, i have a lot of pretty nasty thoughts. i doubt someone like you would really enjoy playing them out. _

Hop was past the point of caring now, already so far into this mess that he knew he’d never escape. His shriek could be heard by Leon all the way in Wyndon when he received the almost instantaneous response.

**_dandelion:_ ** _ you have no idea, little clickbait. my family would have me by the head if they could see into it. _

Hop was trembling now, thinking about how Leon was probably packing his bags right now. He can visualize the inside of Leon’s apartment, and Leon perched on the edge of his bed for a texting break while he readies himself to come home. And what did Leon mean, about his family?  _ They’d have me by the head if they could see into it. _

**_clickbaited:_ ** _ mine too. if they ever found out about my feelings toward my big sister, i’d be dead meat. _

Hop decided to play it safe, not that Leon would suspect his baby brother Hop was the one messaging him on  _ Eternatube _ in the first place, but he just wanted to make absolutely sure. Hop took a deep breath, and it caught in his throat when he saw Leon’s response.

**_dandelion:_ ** _ oh, yeah? i wish my little brother was like you. _

**_dandelion:_ ** _ what do you say, little clickbait? want a big brother, too? _

**_dandelion:_ ** _ be on the lookout for next week’s video! ;) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the love on the last chapter, i didn't expect it! <3 and you all can expect more of this in the future! i'm really having a ball writing it!


	3. be careful what you wish for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is hop okay? find out here!  
> hint: (no)

The next twelve hours were torture. Sitting in the bedroom nauseated enough for the whole family, Hop waited solicitously for Leon to return home. His mind wandered as he stared into the open air, thinking about how it would feel the moment he laid his own two eyes on Leon again, and not through a phone screen this time. He wondered how excited Leon would be to see him, and if anything would change now that he’d been getting off to him for a week. Among all things running back and forth in Hop’s mind, he wondered the  _ most _ about how Leon was going to make  _ next week’s video _ if he was at home with his family. 

“Hop!” Mom called, yanking Hop out of his thoughts. “Come down and help me with something!”

_ Is he here? _ Hop thought.  _ Did I not hear the door over how loud my thoughts were? Oh, god, what am I gonna do? _

Despite his concerns, Hop scampered down the stairs in search of an answer. When he reached the kitchen, there was no sign of Leon.  _ Thank Arceus.  _ There was, however, a large, decorated box sat on the floor because it was far too large to be set on any table.

“What’s that?” Hop asked. “Is it from Lee?”

“I don’t know, it must be!” Mom laughed. “Who else would send something this ridiculous?”

Hop snickered. “Decorated it, too.”

“I wanted to wait for you to open it, in case it was from him,” Mom replied.

Hop radiated with excitement, like the kind he used to get before he became one of those  _ creepy weirdos. _ Every time he had a good thought, the image of Leon saying,  _ doing _ something nasty reappeared in the back of his head. Hop could only try to shake them out, and he was doing a fairly good job because he was just  _ so damn excited _ to open this present. Leon always came home bearing gifts, and Hop was continually excited to receive. Hop was a little bit-- or a lot --spoiled by Leon. Having practically raised Hop, Leon found immense pleasure in seeing the look on Hop’s face when he tore open the wrapping on his gifts. Hop found the same pleasure in being the thing his big brother got to come home to, and look forward to seeing so  _ much _ he’d bring home a million new things to spoil him with.

Hop wasted no time in ripping off the lid, which oddly wasn’t secured with anything. Immediately inside was a thin layer of tissue paper that reached all the way up to the top of the box.  _ What the hell could possibly be in here? _ He thought.

Just as Hop was about to reach for the tissue paper to pull it out, a beaming Leon sprung up and stood inside the box, raising his arms above his head in that  _ ta-da _ pose. He was smiling so big his eyes wouldn’t stay open. 

The feeling in Hop’s chest was so intense and it hit all at once, and he truly could not understand what it was. He was excited, of course, Leon was home. And he was happy, of  _ course _ he was happy, Leon was home. There was a new feeling there this time, though. It was like he was looking at everything he needed. He tried to speak, but the words came out in a big jumbled mess.

“Ha-- Lee! You’re he-- you’re,” Hop’s tongue was caught in his throat. “Leon!” Hop playfully hit Leon’s arm, Leon responding with feigned agony. Leon carefully-- or not so carefully --stepped out of the box, kicking it over and stumbling a bit before standing up straight. He engulfed Hop in a hug, and Hop surrendered, letting Leon pick him up off the ground and spin him around. He giggled loudly, muffled into Leon’s chest, and Leon just laughed along with him.

“You really had us there, Leon,” Mom smiled. 

Leon put Hop back down to give Mom a hug, too. The scent was still fresh in Hop’s nose; Leon’s cologne that he definitely did not need that much of, though Hop didn’t mind, it just meant he’d be smelling it on himself for days, and the idea of that wasn’t all that bad.

“Lee, Lee, Lee!” Hop chanted. “ _ Leon! _ ”

“Relax, Hop,” Leon chuckled. “You’ve got me for a whole week.”

_ A week?  _ Hop thought.  _ How is he gonna upload the video? Is he gonna upload the video? And how will I sleep at night if I can’t--  _ Hop shook his head. Leon was right there in front of him, and he was thinking about  _ video Leon _ , the one with the eyes and the mouth, oh, the fucking  _ mouth. _

“A week?” Hop blurted. “A whole week, really?”

“Yeah!” Leon replied excitedly. “What, you think the great Champion isn’t allowed to take a vacation?”

“Unless I finish the gym challenge tomorrow!” Hop joked.

Leon’s gloved hand,  _ stupid glove _ , fluffed up Hop’s hair as he laughed. “Good luck with that, Hop.”

Even though it was the one with the  _ stupid glove _ , Hop relished the feeling of Leon’s hand in his hair. When it was gone and back by Leon’s side, Hop couldn’t take his eyes off of it, longing for it to stay there forever. This was a new feeling for sure, or one that had never previously been this intense. Actually, Hop began to notice a lot of new things he liked about Leon. 

He liked the way his eyes sparkled with joy whenever Hop laughed at one of his dumb jokes, and the way his cheeks flushed red when he received any kind of compliment.  _ You’re so funny, Lee. Your new outfit looks so cool on you, Lee. I’m so happy you’re home, Lee. _ Each one left Leon’s face a different shade of pretty pink, and Hop savored the way he looked like that.  _ The headband guy never made you look like that. _

The way Leon’s sleeves were  _ way _ too tight, fabric stretched out from gripping at those strong arms, the shirt accentuating every inch of Leon’s torso; Hop was infatuated, to say the least. He pondered how he could have gone on this long without realizing it; Leon was so beautiful. 

Lost in his thoughts yet again, probably staring at Leon with his mouth gaping open and drool running down his chin, Hop remembered those words.

_ I wish my little brother was like you. _

Hop watched Leon as he laughed, deep in conversation with Mom about  _ Arceus knows what _ because he’s not listening, just watching. He’s watching the way Leon is acting like he didn’t imply he’d bang his little brother just yesterday. He’s looking at Mom so innocently, and he has not a worry in the world about her discovering his second life. Hop observed closely, and he swore he wasn’t crazy when he caught the little glances Leon would send his way. Just living his life normally, Leon was captivating. Hop almost didn’t know what he would do with himself if all of his deepest fantasies became reality. The thoughts became louder and louder until they drowned out all the noise in the room. Hop couldn’t hear Leon, Mom, the TV, the fucking wind, or himself, thinking. He was so far gone he felt like he was hallucinating-- like this was all just a bad dream he’d never wake up from. That was until suddenly everything quieted, and all he could hear was Leon.

“Ground Control to Major Hop!” Leon chuckled. “Are you alive over there?”

“Yeah,” Hop whimpered pathetically. At this point, it was obvious, at least in his mind. However, he was just a kid going through puberty, so it could be played off as a million other things less severe than  _ I want to fuck my big brother _ .

Leon got up out of his favorite chair and took a seat next to Hop, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “What’s the matter?” He asked quietly.

As if it couldn’t get more difficult for poor little Hop, he was flush against Leon, intoxicated by that scent again, and unable to peel his eyes from the big, pretty hand resting on his shoulder. Hop thought,  _ God, it’s even prettier in person _ . All he wanted was to hold it in his significantly smaller one, put it in his mouth, tangle it in his hair, anything-- He just wanted Leon.

When Hop finally mustered up the courage to respond, he lifted his chin to look at Leon, who was gazing back with deep concern. His brows furrowed, mouth sliding into a frown, eyes sparkling. Hop could barely handle it; He’d seen this look on Leon’s face before, but it felt different this time.  _ He cares enough to wonder what’s wrong with me. He looks so concerned, so worried, all because of me, and I can’t even tell him why. _

It just kept getting worse.

Leon inched forward to mumble in Hop’s ear again. “Should we go somewhere where Mom can’t hear us?”

Hop  _ knows _ Leon meant it innocently, that he was just a concerned big brother who assumed any issue Hop was having would be easier to discuss away from their mother, but it was  _ not _ the kind of thought running through Hop’s mind. Hop weighed all the things they could do together  _ where Mom couldn’t hear them _ . He imagined trying to keep quiet for Leon-- not that he hadn’t before --and how difficult it would be, and how letting a little noise slip out with the danger of being discovered made the thought even  _ better _ , and he found himself saying nothing. Instead, he whined out a quiet, “Lee” that only deepened the look of worry on Leon’s face.

“Hop,” Leon shook Hop’s shoulders a bit, and instead of helping, it backfired once again. Hop just thought about how much he loved their size difference, and how Leon could devour him so easily, and how much he craved to be manhandled and treated like a little toy.

And then came the worst part.

“Are you running a fever or something?” Leon asked gently. “You’re shivering, flushed, and you can barely speak.”

Leon pressed his own forehead against Hop’s to check for excessive warmth-- and boy, was there warmth --but it wasn’t due to a fever. Hop struggled to keep in pathetic sob-like noises; Leon was so  _ close _ , and he just wanted him  _ closer _ and never wanted him to leave.

“Oh, poor  _ baby _ .”

Hop whined when he heard the words, not concerned with how loud it was, because Leon was now convinced he was sick. 

“I’m gonna take Hop to bed,” Leon called over toward Mom. “He’s definitely come down with something.”

_ Arceus, Leon, stop saying things I can interpret more than one way.  _ Hop thought. Though, he didn’t mind the idea of Leon taking him to bed, no matter what the context was. And  _ did _ Leon take Hop to bed, oh,  _ did he _ . Leon slid one arm beneath Hop’s legs to lift him, and “hold on,” he said, and Hop swung his arms around Leon’s neck, burying his face in Leon’s chest again, hiding whatever embarrassing look overcame him. Placing Hop down, Leon sighed and sat down next to him. When Hop opened his eyes again, breathing in through his nose for the first time, he realized he wasn’t in his bed. No, he was in  _ Leon’s _ bed. He whimpered again, and Leon let out a noise of his own; A sigh, and another little sound that was  _ way _ too close to a moan, and it only made Hop squirm about.

“Sorry, Hop, I wanted to keep an eye on you,” Leon cooed. “My bed’s big enough for both of us.”

_ I swear to fucking Eternatus, Leon, can you please stop this? _

Leon’s hand was in Hop’s hair, and Hop’s head was involuntarily rubbing up against it. Leon’s expression softened a bit, a smile creeping upon his face. 

“You like this?” He asked softly. 

And Hop has heard that before, in one of those videos, except this time it was  _ hotter _ , because Leon was saying it to  _ him _ and he was right  _ there _ with his hand ruffling his hair and making him feel all fuzzy and warm.

“Mm-hm,” Hop replied weakly.

“Okay,” Leon sighed fondly. “Whatever’s gonna make you feel better, little bro.”

_ I love it when you call me that _ .

It wasn’t long before Hop, dazed and almost  _ fucked out _ from merely being in Leon’s presence, fell asleep beside him.

Leon scrolled through his phone lazily, eyes heavy with exhaustion. He  _ had _ just arranged for Raihan to dress up as a delivery service worker and deliver him in a giant box all the way from Wyndon to Postwick, after all.

Hop was long asleep by now, Leon thought, and it was okay for him to log on and check  _ Eternatube _ for anything new. His video for the end of the week had already been pre-recorded and scheduled to post on the dot, so there was nothing to worry about while at home. Leon couldn’t help the feeling in his chest, watching the way his little brother heaved in his sleep, and how his expression twisted into one almost uncomfortable looking. He loved Hop’s hair and tangling his fingers in it, and Hop seemed to love it too, so he didn’t plan on stopping. His hand instinctively moved to brush a few strands out of his eyes, tucking them neatly behind his ear. Hop stirred a lot in his sleep-- more than usual.  _ Not that Leon had ever watched Hop sleep, though. _

Leon was a good brother. He just wanted to make sure Hop was taken care of, always.

At the thought of never being able to have his way, he opened his  _ Eternatube _ DMs and began composing a message to his new  _ number one fan. _

**_dandelion:_ ** _ hi little clickbait, up for a chat? _

_ Buzz. _

That was weird, Leon thought. Was that Hop’s phone going off?

**_dandelion:_ ** _ i’m such a shitty brother, haha. _

_ Buzz. _

**_dandelion:_** _i’m_ _thinking the filthiest things laying next to my sleeping, sick little brother._

_ Buzz. _

_ That’s it,  _ Leon thought. Hop’s phone vibrated  _ every time _ he sent a message, and at the  _ exact _ moment he sent it. He reached an arm over Hop and slid the phone out of his pocket. Leon took a deep breath before clicking it on, and--

Oh,  _ fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: while i was writing this chapter i was looking for more leon details for hop to notice, so i googled him, you know, for research purposes only, and then ended up looking at photos of leon for fifteen minutes. i fully understand how you feel hop. leon has some goddamn rights. he is so good where do i get one :(


	4. what was your wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: damn you, leon, you nasty brother fucker

Leon was dumbfounded, tirelessly trying to erase the racing thoughts he shouldn’t have been thinking in the first place. Hop was still out cold next to him, breathing steadying as he fell deeper into sleep. Leon stared at Hop’s phone, astonished, then back at his, then back at Hop’s, then again. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes; His baby brother whom he was hopelessly in love with, was the one messaging him on  _ Eternatube. _ Now that he thought about it,  _ little clickbait _ did say he had ‘feelings’ toward his  _ big sister, _ and if  _ little clickbait _ was really Hop, Leon knew that was not the case.

Hop was talking about  _ him _ .

Hop had the same shameful feelings for Leon as Leon did for him.

_ Well, this was certainly not something I expected, _ Leon thought. An understatement, truly, as Leon let out a deep breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding in. His gaze shifted over to Hop again, sleeping Hop, who looked a bit more peaceful by now. The discomforted look on his face had faded, and he was snugly curled up into Leon’s side. Leon’s senses became super-heightened, and he could feel every little breath Hop drew in and let out against him. On one hand, he found comfort in knowing his little brother was sleeping peacefully, but on the other…

He was so  _ wreckable. _

_No,_ Leon’s mind fell into a panic, _I can’t be thinking this._ _I’m a good brother. I’m a good brother. I’m a good brother._

Yet each time Hop shifted, brushed up against a sensitive spot near Leon’s hips, let out a noise in his sleep, he found himself refuting his own claim. He was  _ not  _ a good brother, he was a  _ pathetic excuse _ for a brother. Laying here next to someone so small, so innocent, untainted, and there he was, wishing to be the one to change that. Leon felt disgusting, like he shouldn’t be allowed to have a brain if it was going to keep banging out such horrifying thoughts. And then Leon’s heart broke, realizing Hop likely felt this way, too, and it was all his fault.  _ Damn you for spoiling him. Damn you for being such a good role model. Damn you for having such corrupted thoughts about someone so pure, someone you’re supposed to protect, someone you’re supposed to shield from such thoughts. Damn you, Leon. _

Leon couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t. He had to feed the flame, and oh,  _ boy _ was it growing. Well,  _ something _ was growing, after all.

“Mmh,” Hop squirmed rather abruptly in his sleep and it startled Leon, who had  _ almost  _ had his whole hand down his pants by now. It was like a little encouragement; Hop made a noise, and Leon felt his stomach twist and his cheeks burn and his cock twitch, and he just couldn’t handle it.

Leon let out a strained, breathy moan when his hand finally touched his cock, and he bit his lip before craning his neck to look at Hop, who seemed to mirror Leon’s pained expression. 

“Oh, Hop,” Leon pathetically sobbed out, “I’m so sorry.”

Another moan left Hop, this time louder, and Leon couldn’t actually tell if he was awake or not. Did he care, though? Probably not.  _ Hop watched me fuck Raihan on Eternatube. He doesn’t care, either. _

“But I should,” Leon slurred, almost inaudibly. “I should care, I should, I should…” 

Leon’s hand was squeezing so tightly, and his eyes were wide open and glued to Hop, who only shifted more as Leon did. 

Leon thought about the dream Hop was having.

Was it a moan of defeat? Was he picturing all the videos of Leon’s he’d probably watched thirty times over--  _ and he had _ \--in his head? Or was he moaning in desperation, begging for Leon to just  _ touch him?  _ Or, best of all, a real moan? The kind that came out involuntarily, only proving itself to be real when he was stuffed eight inches deep with  _ Leon. _ Whichever it was, Leon was desperate to hear more. He had a thought. Not a good thought, by any means, but Leon hadn’t thought any good thoughts in a  _ long time _ .

“No,” Leon repeated out loud, trying to convince himself with every breath that this was a bad idea. That he shouldn’t wake Hop up. That he shouldn’t say,  _ hey, I know you wanna fuck me, so why don’t we?  _ “No, no, no.”

That he should be a good big brother.

Leon was begging himself by now,  _ don’t do it, you’ll never go back. You’ll cross over some line you’re never allowed to cross again.  _ His eyes were screwed shut, sweat glistening in a thick sheet that sat like another layer of skin. Hop was thrashing about still, noises pouring out consistently, egging Leon on like it was a race. Leon was racing, all right, and he was about two seconds away from the finish line, when--

“Lee?” Hop reached up to rub his eyes, Leon’s name falling from his lips in a half-moan. Leon would never admit it, but it turned him on even more. He froze, however, when he realized Hop was  _ wide  _ awake. 

Leon attempted to conceal his pathetic gasps for air, and Hop was blinking his heavy eyes back curiously. Both were silent, exchanging glances that built up the tension between them. Both were panting,  _ hard _ , and still they just lay there, nothing said, nothing done, just some staring and heavy breathing. Leon was twitching, straining,  _ aching _ in those stupid shorts, and Hop gravely needed a trip to the shower, neither specific fact known to the other. Somewhere deep down, they knew they’d both been found out, but they didn’t say a thing. Didn’t do a thing. Just stared. Leon was the first to finally break the silence.

“Bad dream?” He asked, still a little breathless.

“Yeah,” Hop replied, eyes flicking up and down Leon’s figure.  _ God, he’s so pretty. _

“Me too,” Leon said, stretching out his arms. “Wanna come here?”

Hop’s heart nearly burst from his chest. He couldn’t; If he so much as brushed up against Leon he’d be all wound up again, and he’d be found out  _ immediately. _ Leon would never bring gifts again. Leon would be careful not to hug him too tightly, and he’d never pick him up like he always did, or shove him into his chest. Things would never be the same with Leon again, if he let himself get caught.

“Um,” Hop stuttered. “I, N-no, it’s kind of hot in here, I don’t w-wanna…”

“Are you nervous?” Leon interrupted. 

_ Fuck, why did I say that? Damn you, Leon. _

Hop felt his cheeks flush, extremely thankful it was dark in there so he didn’t lose both his big brother  _ and  _ his dignity.

“N-no,” Hop gulped. “I’m fine. I’ll just--”

Hop settled himself into Leon again, except this time he didn’t face him. He  _ couldn’t _ face him. Not after the dream he just had, for Arceus’ sake. This was likely the worst possible decision, Leon’s strong arms reaching around Hop’s waist to keep him secure, and Hop felt his eyes shoot back open when he felt something  _ so much bigger _ than what he was used to pressing into his back. He let out a whine,  _ not a quiet one _ , and squirmed slightly as if trying to escape Leon’s grasp, though he wasn’t  _ really _ trying that hard.

“Hop,” Leon whispered into Hop’s ear, his tone low and his breath hot against the skin of Hop’s neck. It sent shivers down his spine, and he couldn’t get enough of the way Leon kept him still while they coursed through his body.

Hop only whimpered as a response, and Leon accepted it greedily, continuing to speak.

“Since when do you have a big sister?” Leon teased, regretting it half a second later, easing up his grip on Hop’s waist in case he wanted to escape.  _ But he didn’t. _

“I don’t,” Hop said quietly, before flipping himself over to finally face Leon. Hop wasn’t sure where this sudden surge of bravery came from, but he took it and ran with it. His eyes burned holes right through Leon’s, and Hop couldn’t help but love that concerned look about Leon again. Except this time, there was something else mixed in there, too.  _ Want. _

Hop’s newfound confidence disappeared as quickly as it came. His mouth hung open, cheeks flushed red again, unsure of what to say next. This whole thing was  _ awkward _ and the tension was  _ suffocating _ , and neither boy knew how much longer they could withstand it.

Hop’s hand clutched at Leon’s shirt, soaked with sweat. He tugged at it so hard he could have ripped it, if he wasn’t such a  _ baby _ who couldn’t hurt a fly if he tried. Leon just stared at him, watching the way he made his own suffering worse. He wondered, did he do this to himself when Leon  _ wasn’t _ around, too? Was it even  _ worse? _

“I,” Hop began, embarrassing himself again, burying his face in Leon’s chest. “I have to… go to the bathroom.”

Every time poor Hop shifted, he could feel the mess he made of himself. It was cold down there now, and sticky, and  _ wet _ and he was sure Leon didn’t know. Well, Leon may not have known until that very moment Hop asked to leave, that is. 

Hop was a little bit naive.

_ Or a lot. _

“Wait,” Leon began trailing his fingers from the base of Hop’s neck to the small of his back. “Do you want me to… help you?”

_ Damn you, Leon, damn you, Leon, damn you, Leon. You absolutely cannot help your little brother get off. _

Hop was whining again, back pressing into Leon’s sturdy frame, and he bit his tongue in hopes he’d wake up;  _ This was all just a dream, a dream, a dream. _ He trembled, fearful of losing Leon for good, yet desperate for Leon to just  _ cross the line already. _

“Please,” He whined, and Leon didn’t hear him.

Leon, body and mind officially entering panic mode, replied, “I don’t even know why I said that, I’m sorry, I--”

“No,  _ Leon _ ,” Hop begged. “ _ Please. _ ”

Leon’s eyes bugged out, hands coming to a halt resting on Hop’s hips. Sure, he asked, though he wasn’t completely sure what possessed him to do so. What he did  _ not _ expect was for Hop--  _ fully conscious Hop  _ \--to whine and beg and say,  _ please? _

“Are you,” Leon swallowed, fingers picking up their pace again, pressing deeply into the base of Hop’s hips and his stomach. “...sure?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Hop mewled. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Leon wanted to badly to act the way he did with Raihan; rile Hop up until he cracked and broke and fell apart all for him, all from just a few words. He wanted to build him up and tear him down, take his innocence and smash it to pieces right  _ now _ , but he decided, for now, just a little crack would suffice. 

_ He’d just be easier to break later on. _

“Did you watch my videos, Hop?” Leon murmured against Hop’s skin, torso pressing against his small frame as he rubbed circles into Hop’s tummy.

“Mm-hm,” Hop choked out, pressing himself further into Leon, whose hand had now slid beneath the waistband of his shorts. Leon let out a quiet gasp when he discovered what Hop had been hiding.

“What a mess you made,” Leon really  _ was _ trying to tone himself down, take it easy on poor Hop, but he could only tone it down so  _ much _ , and Hop was turned on by Leon’s mere  _ breathing _ , so there wasn’t much to be done about it. “S’it for me?”

Hop had been reduced to nothing but a puddle of sobs and tremors, barely able to string together a sentence that actually made sense. Instead, he nodded, rolling his hips forward against the palm of Leon’s hand, which only caused him to sob  _ louder _ and shake  _ harder _ , but he didn’t care.

_ Leon was touching him. _

Everything was coming true; Hop’s wildest dreams unfolding right before his eyes. Leon’s big hand was there instead of his own, and he almost didn’t  _ need _ it to be that big because of how  _ small _ he was, but if Leon didn’t mind, neither did Hop. Hop was whining pathetically, body convulsing with every touch Leon spared, and he had a  _ lot _ to spare. He felt himself getting hotter, hotter, until he was so hot he felt like he’d burst, and the tears welled up in his eyes. He cried out, the only two words leaving his blood-stained lips-- from biting so hard -- _ please  _ and  _ Leon _ .

“Shhh,” Leon cooed. “Come on, don’t be shy.”

“M’not,” Hop mustered up the courage to reply, accentuated with a cute, breathless giggle. “It’s n-not the first time I’ve cum for you.”

Leon felt something ignite within him; Like the flame he swore he’d always keep a bucket of water nearby to dowse. And it ignited so brightly the water had  _ vanished _ into thin air and was replaced with gasoline. All he needed was a match--  _ Hop _ .

_ Hop was the match. _

He groaned low in his throat and absentmindedly ground his hips against Hop, all the sensations together sending Hop over the edge. 

Tears poured out from Hop’s eyes, his body twitching and vibrating  _ violently _ , because  _ Leon just made him cum _ . Leon almost didn’t notice, until he was running his hands up and down Hop’s sides comfortingly, and he noticed the little sniffling noises he was making.

“Come here,” He said, flipping Hop around to face him. Pressing Hop to his chest, Leon comforted him with a hand in his hair and a blanket pulled over their heads. “It’s alright. You’re alright.”

Hop sniffled again, cuddling closer to press his face into Leon’s neck.

Leon could feel Hop’s wet cheeks, stained with drool and tears, and it was all his fault.

_ Damn you, Leon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO ME READ THIS OKAY y'all mfs make me SO happy with ur kudos and comments and i'm literally overflowing with joy that someone else besides me is enjoying what i write!! thank u for being nasty mfs with me u have no idea how much i love u! <3
> 
> also, i caved and made a side twitter to interact with y'all, so pls go say hi to me there! @/eternatube


	5. shhh, or it won't come true

Leon awoke to the sound of Hop’s soft snoring. Hop snored exclusively when he was exhausted, and after last night, he was hardly anything but. For a moment, all was peaceful. For a moment, Leon had forgotten what they’d just done. What  _ he’d _ just done to his little brother.

And then the moment was up.

The guilt came crashing down and suffocated Leon, who had an apologetic gaze fixed on Hop-- his baby brother Hop --whose cheeks were still prickled pink and red. He clung to Leon for his life, even in his sleep. If Hop hadn’t been hanging so tight, Leon would have been up and  _ out _ of there the second he opened his eyes, and he cursed himself for thinking that way. As if he wasn’t already bad  _ enough _ at this big brother thing, he was considering  _ leaving _ to avoid his  _ own _ guilt. Leon, who was supposed to watch out for Hop, protect Hop, make him feel loved, supported,  _ safe _ . No-- Instead, Leon made him cry and beg; He said things a big brother should never say, with his hands where a big brother’s should  _ never be _ . 

Even now, he wanted to touch him again. It didn’t occur to him before that Hop was wearing an old pair of Leon’s shorts from when he was Hop’s age, yet they still fell a little past his hips, as Leon had always been bigger than Hop. Leon’s lip was pulled taut between his teeth, watching the way Hop’s chest rose and fell, feeling the breaths on his skin once again. This was nothing new; Leon and Hop had always been physically affectionate like this, but now things were different. The line had been crossed, and there was no going back.

Hop shifted to face away from Leon and unconsciously huddled closer, pressing his back into Leon. Leon grimaced, searching for a single shred of morality that may be left inside, yet found none. He swung his arm over Hop’s side and pulled him closer-- if it was even possible --and kept him there. He could still faintly smell Hop’s shampoo, mixed with the more overwhelming scent of sweat. Leon’s palm absentmindedly drifted to Hop’s stomach and pressed down on it, and Hop made a  _ delicious _ noise without even realizing it. Leon didn’t understand why he enjoyed it so much, but he wanted to hear it again, and he hated that. Naturally, he did it again, and again,  _ and again _ , until Hop made a different noise; The  _ I swear to god Leon why are you waking me up right now _ noise that Leon knew all too well.  _ But that’s what happens when you grow up under the same roof, isn’t it? _

“Lee,” Hop whimpered. “Stop.”

_ He sounds pathetic. _ Leon thought.  _ And I love it. _

_ No! No, I do not think this way. I’m a good brother. _

“Why, Hop?” Leon asked, pressing a little more gently. 

_ Oh, god Leon, why do you have to ruin everything? He’s just a kid. He’s just your kid brother. _

Hop forcibly flipped himself over and withdrew Leon’s hand, attempting to press himself close enough so Leon couldn’t  _ do that _ anymore. “I don’t wanna hurt again.”

The words hit Leon like a truck; All at once and  _ god, did they hurt. _ He stilled before trying to create some distance between them, but Hop refused, shimmying back into Leon once more.

“N-No,” he said. “Come back.”

Leon sighed, the warm breath traveling down Hop’s spine. “We should talk.”

“Yeah,” Hop replied. “But I don’t want to.”

“We just,” Leon reached up to rub his eyes. “We can’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

“I know,” Hop whined, searching for Leon’s hand to give it a  _ squeeze. _ “Then, we’ll have to stop.”

Every nerve in Leon’s body tensed up at once.  _ Hop wants this to continue? Doesn’t he hate me? Isn’t he disgusted by me? _

“You mean--” Leon began.

Hop  _ laughed _ and finally came face to face with Leon again, forcing Leon to swallow his guilt and pretend this endeavor wasn’t ripping him apart.

“Lee,” Hop interrupted. “You think after all that, I don’t want you to absolutely own me?”

_ Oh, Arceus. _

_ Oh, no. _

_ What have I done? _

Leon began to speak, to object, to  _ anything _ in order to stop Hop from feeling this way, because  _ god _ he didn’t want to hurt him anymore, but he wasn’t trying all that hard, and he let Hop get the best of him.

“Come  _ on _ , Lee,” Hop was giggling, and it was melting Leon’s heart with every breath. “I can make  _ myself _ a mess for you. Just imagine the mess you could make of me yourself.”

Leon was too weak. He could never say no. Whatever Hop wished for, Hop got.

_ And yeah, he was gonna get it, all right, just-- not now. _

“Okay, Hop,” Leon sighed again. “Keep your little mouth shut, and we’ll see about that.”

Hop shuddered listening to Leon talk like that; He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying it so much, and that it shouldn’t make that disgusting mess he never cleaned even  _ more _ disgusting, but he does, and it  _ is. _

“I’ll keep quiet for you,” Hop teased. “Nothing I haven’t done before.”

“Fuck,” Leon cursed, a small chuckle finally leaving him, though he wasn’t even sure if it was nerves or if he was  _ actually _ laughing. “You gotta stop saying things like that.” 

“Why, huh?” Hop wiggled against Leon. “ _ Are you nervous _ ?”

“Terrified,” Leon’s gaze fixed on Hop was indeed, quite intimidating, but Hop  _ ate it up _ . There was something about it now, something in Hop that  _ knew _ he had his big brother wrapped around his little finger, and nothing could scare him anymore. Hop made a puzzled noise, prompting Leon to speak again. “I’m terrified I’m gonna lose you to my own selfish desire.”

Hop nestled his head into Leon’s neck, whispering against his skin, “Be as selfish as you want with me,  _ big brother. _ ”

“Did you miss the part where I said I don’t wanna lose you?” Leon spoke firmly; Not because he was angry, just worried. Worried he’d ruin the one thing that never failed to cheer him up, make him laugh, give him purpose. “ _ Little brother?” _

“You won’t,” Hop dragged the words out, almost like a whine; A plea,  _ Leon, just say it already _ . “Selfish desire? What’s that mean?”

_ So innocent. _

Before Leon could even respond, Hop spoke again.

“I know,” his eyes shot open and stared right through Leon’s. “I just wanna hear you say it.”

“I can’t,” Leon smirked. “Then they won’t ever come true.”

Hop whimpered again, playfully nudging Leon’s chest.

“I’ll tell you something, though,” Leon continued. “Don’t you wanna know why I messaged you in the first place?”

Hop’s ears perked up with the rest of him, and he propped himself up on his elbows to look and smile at Leon, who had a look on his face that made Hop’s legs give out. “Yeah, actually.”

“Well,  _ little clickbait, _ ” With the way the name rolled off Leon’s tongue, and the way his eyes seemed to size Hop up like prey, Hop could barely keep it together. Leon was explaining, but Hop only heard little bits of what he was saying. “...Reminded me of you, and that was before I knew it was you.”

“Huh?” Hop was startled from his daze with the sound of his name leaving Leon’s mouth. 

“ _ I said, _ ” Leon spoke slower this time. “The whole  _ reason _ I wanted to talk to little clickbait was that I knew he was young, and that he reminded me of  _ you _ .”

“You mean this whole time you’ve,” Hop swore the words were stuck in his throat and he  _ just couldn’t cough them up. _ “It’s not just me?”

Leon laughed-- genuinely laughed --and Hop felt his heart rate speeding. Leon did as well, as his darkest secret was just  _ out there _ to the one person he never dreamed would know existed He began feeling like it wasn’t such a bad thing, after all. Sure, he was still guilty, ashamed of his thoughts, and deeply afraid of losing Hop to them, but maybe he wasn’t such a bad brother, after all. That, or Hop was a bad brother, too, but Leon quickly pushed  _ that _ thought out of his mind, because Hop was as pure as it got and he knew it.

“No, Hop,” Leon ran his fingers through Hop’s hair, but gently this time. Hop’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into Leon’s touch. “You cheer me on, cheer me  _ up _ , make me feel like I’m something other than  _ the greatest Trainer of all time. _ ”

Hop snickered, “Oh,  _ god _ . Don’t make me take it back.”

Leon responded by tugging Hop’s hair at the roots, a simper on his lips. Hop chewed at his bottom lip, evading Leon’s eye contact for the sake of his sanity, and to prevent another mess where there were already  _ too many _ .

“Oh, look at you,” Leon cooed, and Hop only melted further into the sheets, sticking like a stain, the kind that won’t budge. “ _ Look at me.” _

Forcing his head upward, Hop returned Leon’s glance half-heartedly.

_ God,  _ he thought,  _ I’m so easy to break. _

“How could I  _ not _ fall for you?” Leon kissed Hop’s forehead gently before releasing his taut grip on his hair and making sure Hop’s neck didn’t hit the pillow too hard. “Hey, you tell  _ me _ something.”

“Hm?” Hop had one eye closed and one open, trying to decipher Leon’s expression.

“ _ Why _ do you have my notifications on?” Leon burst into laughter just imagining it; Hop creating his own  _ Eternatube _ account just to subscribe to Leon, and not only that but turning on the  _ notifications?  _ It was just too cute, Leon couldn’t stand it.

“I,” Hop laughed along, nervously. “Once I knew it was you, I wanted to know what-- or  _ who _ \--you were doing  _ all the time _ .”

“You know it’s just Raihan, right?” Leon smiled, reaching for Hop’s hand to tangle in his own.

“Oh,” Hop cursed himself for being so clouded, so  _ stupid _ . 

Seriously, who else is six-foot-seven with pointy teeth and a  _ stupid headband _ ?

“Still,” Hop giggled. “I’m jealous.”

Leon resorted to squeezing Hop’s hand and biting his lip to hold himself back.  _ Hop was so pure _ . He thought.  _ Hop shouldn’t be saying things like this. And I shouldn’t be enjoying it. _

“You know,” Leon’s hand let go of Hop’s and slid underneath Hop’s shirt, instead. “Raihan’s just a little baby, too.  _ Like you. _ ”

“I,” Hop gasped, Leon’s index finger tracing a circle around one nipple. “Know.”

Both hands coming to a halt on Hop’s waist, Leon pulled him closer, closer until their sweaty, flushed bodies were pressed together again.

“But I can wreck Raihan,” Leon mumbled. “I can’t wreck you, Hop.”

“Why n--”

“Not  _ yet _ ,” Leon’s lips were pressed against Hop’s neck, and the words burned his skin as they left Leon’s mouth. Hop keened, arching his back into Leon. One of Leon’s hands rushed to the small of Hop’s back to hold him and  _ keep him there. _

Hop was closer to Leon than he had ever been before, and he felt more of Leon than he had ever dreamed of feeling. Leon didn’t say much more after that, just held Hop close and didn’t let him go.

“Remember,” Leon broke the silence after some time had passed. He tilted Hop’s jaw upward to make him look, before pressing his other index finger to his lips. “Shhh.”

Hop nodded in understanding. 

“And hey, little clickbait, it looks like you don’t have to wait for next week’s video, after all,” Leon’s hand moved to grip Hop’s jaw fully now. “Maybe I’ll just play it out for you, instead.”

“Please,” Hop whined, reaching to wrap his tiny hand around Leon’s wrist. “Though I do like your nickname for me, you know what I’d like even better?”

“What?” Leon indulged, already sure of what Hop would say next.

“ _ Little brother _ ,” Hop replied, and, Leon was right. 

“Alright, little brother,” Leon made sure to drag the words out nice and long, and  _ smooth _ , his voice the only stimulation Hop would be getting-- at least until tomorrow. “Why don’t you close your eyes. When you wake up, I promise I’ll show you a  _ champion time. _ ”

“Ugh!” Hop grimaced, half-faking a gag, fingers reaching to poke Leon in the face. “I’m never gonna open my eyes, then!”

Hop couldn’t see it with his face shoved in his pillow, but Leon was  _ beaming _ . The smile consumed him, and he radiated happiness-- exactly the opposite of what he felt when he woke up. 

_ And to think I was worried. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're really not gonna go another second without their hands on each other, huh?


	6. wish come true

Hop was in a daze-- to say the least --not entirely certain he hadn’t been hallucinating this whole thing.  _ Did Leon really say those things? Or is this just a sick joke of a dream? _ But Hop wasn’t dreaming. 

He lay awake, eyes glued to the wall, back pressed up against a knocked out Leon. He could feel every rise and fall of his chest and the warm breaths on the back of his neck. Sure, he’d been affectionate with his older brother in the past, but this was something entirely new. This feeling in Hop’s chest was different; It wasn’t  _ I admire you, Leon _ or  _ I look up to you _ ,  _ Leon _ . No, this time it was  _ I love you, Leon _ . 

Not only  _ I love you like I always have, _ but this time it was  _ I love you more, I love you differently, I love your everything.  _

It was late now, too late, but Hop couldn’t force his eyes to stay shut; His thoughts were too loud, and his heart pounded in his chest, nearly drowning them out.  _ Everything _ was too loud, even Leon’s quiet snoring and the sound of the ceiling fan. Hop let his eyes focus on the center, blades spinning around like the thoughts in his head and the butterflies in his stomach. At this rate, he was going to be awake all night. Nothing was quieting. If anything, it was all just getting louder. He turned to look at the clock; Five.  _ It might have been five the first time I saw you on Eternatube,  _ Hop’s brain supplied unhelpfully. A single thought couldn’t flit by without it turning into one of Leon. Hop sighed-- a little too loudly, apparently --and felt Leon shift beside him. If Hop’s heart could possibly beat any faster, it was. 

“Are you awake?” Leon asked groggily. “It’s early.”

Hop swallowed, fingers beginning to tremble. “I can’t sleep.”

Leon slinked an arm around Hop’s waist, using it as leverage to flip him over. 

“Can I help?” Leon’s fingers gently gripped the back of Hop’s neck.

Hop gasped quietly at Leon’s touch; His hands were warm, and he wasn’t used to the way they felt on him like this. They weren’t innocent hands anymore, they were forbidden hands, they were tainted hands, and Hop  _ savored it _ . “No.”

Leon pouted, fingers squeezing like a question--  _ why not? _

“You’re gonna make it worse and you know it.”

“No…” Leon let the words linger on his tongue. “I can make it better.”

Hop whimpered involuntarily. 

“You’re wide awake,” Leon cooed. “Poor thing.”

“And whose fault is that?” Hop complained.

“Guilty,” Leon chuckled. 

Hop shuffled closer to Leon in an attempt to hide his expression. Leon responded by pulling him closer.

“I love you, Hop,” Leon murmured.

Crazily enough, Hop found the words sounded different coming out of Leon’s mouth this time. Plenty of times he’d heard it before;  _ Love you, little bro! _ This time it was  _ I _ love you.  _ I _ \-- Leon, champion of Galar, Eternatube celebrity, and your big brother -- _ love you _ . The words resonated with Hop for a moment before he responded.

“I love you too, Lee,” His trembling fingers gripped Leon’s shirt. “More than I should.”

“No such thing, Hop.” Leon ran his fingers through Hop’s hair, damp with sweat. “No such thing.” He repeated quietly.

“So much I can’t sleep thinking about the things you said,” Hop’s speech became breathy, the words finally pouring out like a waterfall. “The things you did… I can still feel your hands on me.”

Until this point, Hop assumed he’d imagined it all; Conjured up every part of Leon he could inside his brain. Hop knew Leon well, able to predict the things he’d do, the things he’d say, but evidently not well enough. He may have been crazy, hallucinating from lack of sleep, or both, but Hop swore he just heard Leon  _ whine. _ Not for the cameras, not for headba-- Raihan, no. For  _ him. _

Leon was never fond of talking about his feelings. Even now, he struggled to express them but tried his best. “I’m so weak for you, Hop. You have no idea.”

“Weak?” Hop couldn’t fathom how Leon could possibly be weak.

But he didn’t say he was weak  _ at _ something. He said he was weak  _ for _ something. There was a difference. One made you want to be better, and the other made you long to be  _ worse. _

“Do you even know how I’ve felt all this time?” Leon questioned. “God, the hardest thing I’ve ever had to learn is self-control.”

“ _ Hardly! _ ” Hop laughed nervously. “Lee, the only things you ever talk about are champion duties and Charizard.”

Leon sighed. “Okay, fine. I guess that means you want me to tell you, then?”

“I mean,” Hop’s laughs faded, breaths becoming audible again. “Yeah.”

Leon’s free hand rested beneath Hop’s jaw, fingers brushing gently. His eyes burned holes through Hop, who was eagerly awaiting an explanation for Leon’s said weakness. 

“God, look at you,” Leon tittered. “Don’t  _ look at me like that _ .”

“Why not?” Hop asked ever-so-innocently, unaware of the feelings he sent throughout Leon’s body with just an expression and a few words.

“It’s the  _ reason _ I’m weak,” Leon continued. “You look at me like there’s no one else in the room.”

“There never is…” Hop said, just above a whisper. “Anyone else.”

“You look at me the same way you look at your Switch,” Leon laughed, playing his fingers through Hop’s hair. He went on; Leon felt like he could go on for the rest of his life. “Like you wanna sit and play with it all night long. Nothing to distract you. Nothing more interesting at that moment.”

Hop’s eyes stayed glued to Leon, taking in the way he spoke, words pouring forth like they’d been held in for so long-- and they  _ had _ . He felt his eyes begin to water, fully aware everything Leon said was true. Though, deep in his heart, Hop knew Leon was  _ much _ more exciting than a Switch.

“Did you even hear me?” Hop playfully hit Leon on the cheek. “I said there  _ is _ no one else. No one else but you, Lee.”

Leon sighed, his disquiet from before slowly withering away with every word Hop uttered, arms squeezing around his little brother tighter, tighter,  _ tighter _ . Hop didn’t seem to mind, melting into Leon’s big arms, shrinking and shrinking until he became that little thing again. The little thing Leon loved so much. The little thing Leon would give his life protecting.

_ My sweet, precious little brother. _

“And I  _ do  _ wanna play with you all night long,” Hop added flirtatiously.

Leon’s hand slid up to grip the back of Hop’s neck again, forcing him to meet his gaze. “What did I tell you about saying things like that?” 

Leon was anything but intimidating despite how hard he tried to be. Hop just laughed, but not too loudly, and played along with Leon’s little game.

“I don’t remember,” Hop chewed on his bottom lip. “Something about desire?”

“Please,” Leon’s hand loosened its grip. “You know I just don’t wanna hurt you.”

“How could you?” Hop asked, brows furrowing.

Leon took a deep breath and let the words fall out. There was no use hiding anymore, everything was already out in the open. “I don’t want to push you to do anything you’re not ready to do.”

“You mean, like  _ you _ ?” Hop scratched at Leon’s jaw. “Because I’ve been ready for that for a while now. Haven’t you noticed?”

“Hop…” was just about all Leon could say now. He’d been rendered speechless, unable to believe such things were being said by his-- not so --innocent little brother. He heard them loud and clear, and there was no doubt he’d wanted to for a long time, but  _ this _ was just surreal. “Is that really what you want?”

“Yes,” Hop answered instantaneously, as if all the thinking on this matter had already been done.  _ And it had been. _ “There’s no one I’d rather be here with.”

“Good,” Leon exhaled like he was letting out all the tension he didn’t realize he was holding in. “I feel the same.”

It was at this moment that everything changed. Not before, when Hop discovered Dandelion, and not even that other time, when Leon’s hands were doing something so  _ bad _ between Hop’s legs. None of that mattered now, it was all insignificant in the shadow of the moment their lips  _ finally _ touched. 

Hop had surely never kissed anyone before, only imagined how it would feel, and in his mind, it felt nothing like  _ this _ . Now, it felt like those years of longing for someone to see him as anything but a kid with no concept of any kind of deeper feelings had been satiated. Though, Hop was okay with being perceived as young, or small, or even delicate, so long as he was  _ Leon’s _ .  _ Leon’s young, small, delicate brother. _

Leon’s lips were warm and chapped, Hop’s cool and soft. They mixed together perfectly, as if all was right between them. They broke for a moment, and Hop certainly needed a few to catch his breath.  _ Leon had just kissed him. _ They lay there for some time, staring into each other’s eyes, focusing on how loud their breaths were becoming, and they were,  _ deafening. _ Leon was the first to break the silence.

“Hop,” he said. “I’m not gonna play out the video for you.”

Hop whined, “Why  _ not _ ?”

Leon just smiled, fingers tracing circles into Hop’s soft skin. “Because I want to be gentle with you.”

“But what if  _ I  _ don’t want that?” Hop protested.

“Trust me, you do,” Leon chuckled. “And I didn’t say  _ never _ , just not now.”

“Okay, Lee,” Hop’s cheeks flushed. “I trust you.”

Leon beamed again, barely speaking audibly. “Roll over, little clickbait.”

“What?” Hop giggled.

“You heard me,” Leon resorted to pinching at Hop’s ticklish spot on his side. “On your back, let me take care of you.”

Hop huffed in response. “Lee,” He whined. “When are you gonna let  _ me _ touch  _ you _ ?”

When Leon looked up, fluttering his eyelashes at Hop from between his legs, head nestled between his thighs, golden eyes dripping with lust, it was clear that Hop had  _ lost it _ .

“You don’t want me to touch you?” Leon feigned a frown, smirking with the way Hop reacted. Hop was so far gone, he didn’t even notice.

“N-no, no, I do, I do,” He panted. “Bu--”

“Good,” Leon interrupted. “Then relax.”

It was easy to conclude that relaxing was the  _ last _ thing Hop was going to do as of now. He tried to listen to the words Leon was saying, but only found himself melting further with each one. Leon’s hands worked on removing Hop’s shorts, which were really an old pair of  _ his _ , and part of Leon just wanted to keep them on, fuck him in them-- but Leon was a good brother. Leon was nothing if not a good older brother, the kind that would take his younger brother’s virginity the  _ right _ way.

Leon was lost in the way his shorts bagged up around Hop’s waist, and the way they slid so easily down his bare legs, like they were meant to. So lost, in fact, he barely noticed Hop’s kicking and whining in an effort to assist in their removal. By the time Leon had shaken his head and snapped out of it, Hop had been successful, the shorts now discarded to some depth of Leon’s bedroom.

“Hop, baby,” Leon mumbled. “Shhh.”

Hop writhed uncomfortably; He had grown tired of waiting so long for something so wrong, no-- something this  _ right _ to happen, that he just wished Leon would  _ get on with it _ already. As a response, Hop only whimpered louder, pushed his hips up higher, and made Leon lose control a little quicker.

Leon’s hands made quick work of removing the rest of Hop’s clothes. He neglected to take off any of his own, for the sake of turning back if at any point Hop wished to.  _ He didn’t wish to _ . There was nothing Hop longed to have more than this moment; Leon’s hands all over him, eyes sizing him up like prey.

To Leon,  _ there was nothing more interesting. _

Maybe it wasn’t the first night they  _ tried _ that they were successful. And maybe it wasn’t the second time, or the third, or the one after that. As much as he detested admitting it, Hop wasn’t ready for anything more just yet. Did he want to be fucked until his limbs gave out?  _ Of course _ . Was it the right time?  _ Not yet. _ Leon was extremely patient, and through it all developed a stronger sense of self-restraint than he ever knew he needed. Every time Hop let out a little strained cry, jumped out of his touch, or said,  _ stop, it’s too big _ , Leon grew a little more anguished. He was agonized, but controlled. After all, what would he do with himself if he managed to hurt his precious baby brother?

Maybe it was the fifth time--  _ fifth time’s the charm  _ \--that it happened. Maybe Leon shouldn’t have recorded it, but Hop agreed, and as long as their faces were hidden it was okay, right?

_ Right? _

_ I’m a good brother. _

_ New video from Dandelion! _

_ Title:  _ _ Clickbait _

_ Stream it now! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, it's been like two whole months i am *so* sorry. second, thank you so much to everyone who enjoyed this fic! it brought me so much joy reading all your comments and interacting with everyone on twitter! clickbait was an absolute blast and it's all thanks to everyone who read it! <3


End file.
